


Let the rain sing you a lullaby.

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Speechless - Hannah Harrington
Genre: Cute, F/M, I started re-reading this book and I just wanted to write a little something, Reader is not gendered, Reader-Insert, for some reason ao3 wont let be make dex's name not in caps in that first relationship tag, this book isnt even listed on ao3 apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Reader gets caught in the rain on their walk home from work, and they duck into Rosie's to wait for it to stop. While they're there, they meet a certain restaurant manager for the first time.





	Let the rain sing you a lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a quote by Langston Hughes. 
> 
> We're pretending Lou doesn't exist in this, even though she's awesome.

The sky waits until you're two thirds of the way home, to open up. -Because of course. It's only about a fifteen minute walk from where you work to your apartment, and you had thought you could make if before the rain started. Once again, you've fallen victim to your own hubris.

 

You're sticking as close to the shops along the sidewalk as you can, attempting to shield yourself from the rain as much as possible, when you notice a little diner with an open sign hanging from the inside of the door. You quickly slip inside, and you're grateful for the warmth that you can feel as soon as you step through the door.

 

You look around the diner and notice a sign that says "Please seat yourself, and we'll be with you shortly", so you choose a little corner booth within view of the food prep area. There are a couple paper copies of the menu sitting on the table, so you grab one and start flipping through it. It's tough to decide what you want. There's nothing extraordinary on offer, but you've always loved little independent diners. You want to try everything and see how it tastes at _this_ restaurant. Finally you decide on a tuna melt, your old go-to choice.

 

As if she could sense the precise moment you became ready, a girl wearing a blue apron and a name-tag declaring her as 'Asha', appears at your table.

 

She smiles at you. "Hello, welcome to Rosie's diner. What can I get you?"

 

You give her your order, and you're impressed when she promises it'll be right out and walks away without writing anything down. It's not like your request for a tuna melt and a hot chocolate is all that complicated, but you're still pretty sure that if you were a waitress, you'd be terrible at remembering customer's orders. At least without jotting them down in a little notebook, like you've seen some people do.

 

You watch her relay your order to a guy in the little kitchen area behind the counter, only just noticing him for the first time. When he glances over and catches you looking, you feel your face grow warm and quickly look down at the table top. You study the menu idly while you wait, and wonder what his tattoos are of that you can see just barely showing from under his shirt-sleeves. You'll have to come back some time and try the chili, you decide. Diner chili is the best chili.

 

Asha arrives with your food and sets it down on the table, before walking away. After a moment, she comes back with a hoodie that looks like it would be swimming on you, and sets it on the seat next to you. "Here. When Dex saw that you were all wet, he asked me to give this to you."

 

You assume Dex must be the guy who made your food, but you don't dare look over now. You frown, and shake your head in protest. "Thank you, but I can't just steal someone's sweatshirt. And besides, I don't want to leave him without anything to wear."

 

She makes a dismissive noise. "Dex'll be fine, he has me to give him a ride home. Because he's a free-loader!" The last part, she turns and yells over her shoulder. Dex just grins and flips her off, before going back to cleaning the grill. "Besides, there are like a dozen hoodies in the lost and found box. One of them is bound to fit him." She shakes her head. "College kids love to leave their stuff places, apparently." She smiles. "Seriously though, he said that just means you'll have to come back again to return it, and order some more food."

 

That part surprises an honest laugh out of you. "Ok. Tell him I said thank you."

 

Asha leaves your table, and after a bit of hesitation, you self-consciously pull the hoodie over your head. You were cold from your damp clothing, and the sweatshirt honestly does wonders to start warming you up.  This Dex guy is lucky that you're not the type of person to keep the sweatshirt for yourself, and just never come back.

 

The food is amazing, and you practically devour it. You're always starving after work.

 

At one point you glance up and catch Dex looking at you. He nods his head at you, and you aren't sure if it's in greeting or in acknowledgement that you put on the hoodie, but then he winks and disappears into the back room.

 

After Asha arrives with the check you pay her, she slides your copy towards you across the table before thanking you and leaving you alone. You're about to crumple up the slip of paper, when you notice the phone number and a smiley face scribbled at the bottom.

 

You covertly glance around to make sure no one is looking, before carefully folding the receipt in half and tucking it into your wallet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure the diner isn't meant to be in a row of stores like you might see on a main street in town, but the words just came out that way.


End file.
